


another tomorrow

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bonding, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Natasha’s eyes flickered open to an orange sky.





	another tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> For the prompt "tomorrow" at [femslashficlets.](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)

Natasha was fine if she didn’t experience another tomorrow if it meant Clint did. If it meant everyone did.

That was her last thought before she hit the ground and everything went silent.

And black.

\---

Orange. Natasha’s eyes flickered open to an orange sky. She coughed and took a few rattling breaths. She sat up, looking at the strange world around her. Long yellow grass waved in the wind around her. There were no clouds. The air was warm.

Another tomorrow, Natasha thought. She was bewildered.

“Hello,” a voice said. Natasha flinched at the sound. She turned to find Gamora, daughter of Thanos, staring back at her.

“Where am I?” Natasha asked. Her was rough.

“I’m not sure. I think we’re in some kind of afterlife in the soul stone,” Gamora answered, her dark eyes casting up at the shimmery orange sky. “But what I don’t understand is why you’re here too.”

“We went back in time. I sacrificed myself for the stone. Now, it’s up to everyone else to reverse everything,” Natasha stated.

“So he succeeded,” Gamora said with a somber expression.

“Yes. But it’s fine. They’ll fix it,” Natasha replied with a sure smile.

“Did you meet Peter? Peter Quill?” Gamora questioned suddenly.

“Uh no. But he…” Natasha trailed off.

Gamora stared down at the ground. “Oh.”

\---

They talked a lot. There wasn’t much else to do. So they slept. And talked. They weren’t ever hungry or thirsty.

It was peaceful.

Natasha told Gamora about the Avengers. Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce…

“They are all they’re own brand of stupidity,” Natasha laughed as she remembered her times with them fondly.

Gamora told Natasha about the Guardians. Peter, Drax, Rocket, Groot…

And Nebula.

“I’m happy to hear she’s helping you. I have many regrets, but the way I treated her will always be my greatest,” Gamora sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They both had suffered a lot. Tough childhoods, barely any family, and somehow they still found people that cared for them. It was clear how much they missed those people. Sometimes one of them cried and the other comforted.

“I don’t know how a guy like Thanos can end up with such a cool daughter,” Natasha said one night. The orange sky had dulled, revealing specks that resembled stars. Gamora and Natasha laid side by side looking up at the star.

Gamora smiled at the statement. “I’ve only met one Terran. He was an idiot. I loved him, but he was an idiot. You’re not an idiot, for what it’s worth,” Gamora joked with a bright smirk.

Natasha turned to look at her. “Do you love me too?” she teased.

Gamora met her gaze. “If I don’t, eternity is certainly going to be a long time.”

Natasha took the statement as a sign to lean closer and rest her head on Gamora’s shoulder. “I love you too,” Natasha sighed.

Eternity was going to be a long time, but at least Natasha wouldn’t face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Let's chat about all the feels. D;


End file.
